No Matter What Happens, Friends Are Forever
by Yell the Punmeister
Summary: No summary on this one. It would spoil everything, sorry. A multichapter fic.


The room was dark and quiet. On the table, which was in the center of the room, stood a tea pot, one cup of tea, and a green notebook. A blanket was spread on the floor. It was wrapped around a person moments ago, so the warmth still hasn't left it. There was a person standing at the window, gazing up the sky. The scent of the jasmine tea was spreading throughout the room and it soon reached him, waking him up from this long dream of happier times. Slowly, the person returns to the table and sits down with a heavy sigh. He tries to pour the tea, but a female hand stops him.

"Shinsuke-sama, I'll do that."

Takasugi Shinsuke only nods and lets her do it. He is too much engrossed in his own thoughts to be paying attention to his surroundings. As he absently watches the tea, there is a soft knock at the door. The female immediately rises to her feet and rushes to the door to open it.

At the door stood a man dressed in samurai clothes, even his posture was like of a samurai. But his face was of a person who's never seen a battle. That was the brains of this party, Takechi Henpeita. As always, he has come to this room to discuss the everyday business of the Kiheitai. While these days it was usually him who managed everything, from everyday meals to most vicious terrorist plans, out of habit, he always came to this room to run things through with his commander.

The woman didn't move. She was staring right in the samurai's eyes, her posture of an animal defending its lair. She never liked it when people entered this room. To be honest, she didn't even like the idea of her being in this room. But she couldn't live him alone.

She also knew that she had to let Takechi through. It didn't mean that she should do it at once, though. A smirk appeared on her face.

"Senpai, why are you bothering Shinsuke-sama?"

"Matako, you know full well that this is job that has to be run through with him. If you would be kind enough to step aside and let me in, so I can finish it sooner. You know, the sooner the better?"

A grin disappeared from Matako's face. For some reason she never liked this guy. He was always so creepy. Well, no matter what she felt about him, she should let him pass. That doesn't mean she should be in the same room as him.

She stepped away and motioned the man to enter the room. Before going out and closing the door, she turned her head towards Takechi.

"You got 15 minutes. Only 15 minutes. After that either you leave by yourself or you get a couple more holes in your body."

Takechi ignored her and settled across Takasugi. He unfolded the parchments without saying anything and took a pen. After couple of minutes, he finally spoke.

"Well, it's time we get started. First and most important issue for the time being is the lack of weapon and ammunition supply. We're currently low on guns, but there is enough ammunition. Pistols don't have enough ammunition and some of the katanas have gone dull. There was a guy… with the Yato, who claimed he can sharpen them, but I am more for the solution of buying new ones or finding someone in Edo to sharpen them. I was thinking this through and the best course of action would be to just buy new ones. I know a guy who would sell them for half the price. The swords are of nice quality and quite durable. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

"Then it's settled. Now, on to the next issue. I will keep this short. There is an outburst of some kind of sickness amongst the soldiers. The sick are currently in quarantine, and it appears that the disease is not life threatening. However, our medical supplies have been depleted. We're out of penicillin, IV bags pain pills and many more. Here is the list provided by medics. You need to sign this paper so we can acquire the goods as soon as this week."

There was a short silence while Takasugi wrote his name on the paper. However, he made sure he read the paper first. Who knows, maybe he could be signing his death penalty. A chuckle escaped him. The joke never ceased to amuse him.

"Is something funny?"

"Nothing important. Do continue."

"Hmmm… The mechanics complained about some noise coming from the engine room. They still haven't grasped the hang of what really is wrong, but they'll understand it more once they examine it more when they land the ship. They're saying we don't need a new engine nor power supply, so that is kind of good news. The only problem is that we can't leave the docking station Z-57354 until we check the ship for faults."

Takasugi inhaled smoke from his pipe and gave a curt nod. This was one of the things that should be done. It didn't bother him much. There was always time, at least for now.

The other man was studying the papers. He knew them by heart, but still, there was nothing wrong in checking them again, before he runs things through. At least some of the stuff has been settled. His gaze stopped at one yellow paper, with unofficial text written on it. He took it and read it once more. It caught Shinsuke's attention.

"What is that?"

"It is a note, from our spy in Edo. The information and whereabouts of your old friends, Katsura Kotarou and Sakata Gintoki. Since the Hitotsubashi incident Sakata Gintoki has returned to the 'laying low' policy, which was to be expected. The spy also said that they're both residing in Edo, but Katsura Kotarou has met with the second officer of Kaientai group, Mutsu. He couldn't catch the topic of the meeting; all he knows is that they were discussing some kind of trade. Could it be weapons? Is Katsura preparing for something?"

"That idiot Katsura won't do anything. Leave him be."

"As you wish. Ah, there was also one other matter I wished to discuss with you?"

"Is it by any chance me?"

The words weren't uttered by Takasugi, nor Takechi. Instead, a young man was lazily leaning on the door, with a smile, which was perfectly practiced over the following years. The two men didn't say anything; one shuddered from fear, while the other one simply lit his pipe again and motioned at the young man to come in. As the young man slowly walked towards the table, Takechi quickly picked up papers from it, muttered a goodbye and quickly left, not sparing even one glance at the room. When the newly arrived man sat, Takasugi blew out smoke and eyed him carefully.

"Tea?"

"That would be wonderful."

He poured tea for both of them and couple of moments passed in silence, both men quietly drinking. The atmosphere has changed greatly. Takasugi Shinsuke could sense danger in the air. It reminded him of the past days, days he spent in war, when all your senses were on high alert every second of each day. One wrong move and you'll die. It is the same now. One wrong move, one word out of place, and one of them will die.

However, this is not what he wanted. Blood was the last thing he needed today, well, at least the blood of such a powerful person. But what was the reason for such an unexpected visit? Maybe this kid wants to kill him instead? He chuckled. That was impossible. Well, not impossible, more like improbable. Choosing his words carefully, he finally broke the unbearable silence.

"So, Kamui, what is the reason for this visit?"

"Ah, I just dropped by to see how you are."

"Only that?"

"Yes."

"Well, as you can see I am fine."

"Yes, I can see that.

Kamui continued drinking tea. To be honest, he didn't have any particular reason for visiting Takasugi, but there were some things he needed to clear up. Usually, these things were left to Abuto, for he was more skilled in the diplomacy area, but he was bored and, sometimes, you have to be there in person to make the right decision.

"So what did my useless father want?"

"Hmmm?" Takasugi blew out smoke in circles, evidently enjoying this topic. His eyes had that spark, which lit only on three occasions – when he was in fight, when he encounters his ex-comrades, and when a topic amuses him.

"The letter. I know he sent you a letter. You two corresponded. Is he asking how I am? Clearly doubtful. I am just curious, you know?"

"The letter is not concerning you. It is… strictly business."

Kamui spread his arms and laid down on the floor, crossing his legs. His face never broke the facade of that perfect smile. He put his hands under his head and started rocking his left leg in a steady rhythm.

"Hoooo! Business! Wonderful! Is that business having something to do with Yato clan?"

"No."

His leg suddenly went still. That was always a bad sign. Hunter was measuring his prey. In an instant he moved towards Takasugi and soon his arm was near samurai's neck.

"Abuto says I should leave it all alone and only do what you and him tell me, but I have a better idea. Why don't I just kill you right here, right now? It would be over in an instant."

Takasugi blew out another smoke and shook the ashes from the pipe into the ashtray. A chuckle escaped him and he turned around to look the young Yato in the eyes.

"Kill me? Heh. You think this is the first time I heard these words? Please go back to your seat, you're ruining my tea. After all, it is not you who has the rights to kill me."

Kamui calmly went back to the other side of the table and resumed his previous position. His leg was rocking again. Apparently he has calmed down. Inwardly, Takasugi let out a sigh of relief. It was not very beneficial to anger the strongest race in the universe. The rest of the time was spent in silence, Takasugi drinking tea, and Kamui laying there on the floor, humming some cheery melody. After a while, he stood up.

"Well, time for me to go. That Abuto is going to yell at me if I stay any longer and I fear I might kill him today if he does that."

"Then leave."

The Yato stopped at the door.

"You know, I came here with all the intentions to kill you, but after this talk, I won't even bother with you. After all, I lose interest in people who are weaker than…"

But his words went silent. An orange lock fell from his head on the floor. He picked it up. It was a clean cut. When did he…? In the dark room, he could hear a chuckle coming from the other man.

"Hooooo, you samurai are indeed something. Each time I encounter one, I get a pleasant surprise. And Abuto still wonders why I am fascinated by you. See ya sometime, mister samurai."

As the young man disappeared, Takasugi stared at the empty cup on the table. The echo of the footsteps still resonated through the hall. He lit his pipe again and chuckled. After couple of moments, he said to himself.

"I hope not, you damn brat."

Another knock on the door. He didn't even bother answering. He knew whether he says leave or come in, Matako will enter. She always does that. How annoying. She never leaves him alone. Yes, that is what he needs. To be left alone. He needs to plan the next step carefully. Everything must be considered. This plan has to be sharp and swift like a samurai's blade. His blade wasn't sharp. There was no enemy to sharpen it. Takasugi could hear the cries of his blade. It longed for blood.

"Soon." He whispered to his blade.

"Shinsuke-sama, what did you say?"

Matako entered the room and started cleaning up the table. She was used to being ignored. After all, Takasugi Shinsuke was a silent man and there was a whole group of people to lead. However, her curiosity got the best of her and she couldn't resist asking one question.

"So, what did the damn Yato brat want now?"

The samurai just chuckled and went back to the window. It was an amusing evening.

**AN: This is something I have been carefully planning since October. It will not be posted regularly, please do not nudge me for updates on this one. I have two other multichaper fics to finish before this one. This story will be the longest and it will be carefully planned and researched. That takes plenty of time. Thank you for your consideration.**


End file.
